


Day at the Rodeo

by ZenyattaFan127



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Barrel racing, Calamity Jane is not a cat, F/F, Hot Gay Mess, Rodeo Competitions, Saddle Bronc, Wynonna argues with her horse, gentlewoman, team roping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenyattaFan127/pseuds/ZenyattaFan127
Summary: What could possibly happen at a rodeo? Especially in a day?
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Chrissy Nedley, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Day at the Rodeo

**Author's Note:**

> I recently caught up watching Heartland on Netflix. I thought a rodeo fic might be kind of fun. I really had a blast writing this little story. It let me take a minute from Sadie Hawkins to get the thoughts flowing again (Sadie isn't done yet!). I want to give a huge shoutout to my beta, Namaenai. She has dealt with my persistent emails of sending her chapters to look at and edit. This wouldn't be the story it is without her help. Without further adieu, I hope you enjoy your day at the rodeo.

The sun slowly crawled over the empty stands, erasing the darkness. The night’s blanket of quiet was disappearing. There were soft snorts from steers and gentle pawing from horses. The rodeo grounds were slowly coming to life. 

Waverly stood at the entrance to the arena, her feet were shoulder width apart and her thumbs looped through her belt loops. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes to feel the warm sun on her face as she soaked in the atmosphere. As her light brown Ariat boots shifted in the dirt, Waverly opened her hazel eyes, looking on with determination.

Today was her day. She was going to take home the team roping championship with her best friend, Chrissy. They had trained better than they ever have leading up to this intense competition. The rodeo is not for just anybody.

Waverly grew up traveling the rodeo circuit with her parents and her two sisters. Her mom and her sister, Willa, were champion barrel racers. Her dad was a champion bull rider. Unfortunately, while the three of them were traveling to a rodeo in the States, there was an incident on a dangerous road. None survived. 

Waverly’s other sister, Wynonna, was well on her way to following in her mom’s and Willa’s steps, she was in the running to earn the championship barrel racing title.

As she left the sun-filled arena, Waverly walked towards the barn where her bay gelding, Angelus, resided. Every morning she would stop by his stall, rub his ears, and feed him two carrots. On competition days, he would get three carrots. 

As she approached his stall, a low whistle came from her lips. Angelus immediately popped his head over the stall door. He looked at her, and she swore he knew what today was. There was a feeling of electricity that people and animals felt. 

“Hey big guy.” Waverly said as she rubbed her hand over his large, diamond shaped star. “Are we going to kick some ass today?”

He snorted as he shook his head up and down.

“I think so too.” 

As Waverly went through her competition routine with Angelus, Chrissy showed up to complete her routine with her steel gray mare, Lady.

“You’re here earlier than normal.” Waverly pointed out.

“Yeah, I’m feeling a bit nervous today. I wanted to get here and just soak everything in. I’ll be ready by showtime.”

“I know you will” Waverly said as she fed Angelus his third carrot. “Have you by chance seen Wynonna? She should be here already getting Colt ready.”

“I think I saw her truck parked out in the competitors parking lot. The trailer was still hitched and unopened when I got here.”

Waverly sighed. That could mean only one thing: Wynonna was hungover. 

Again.

“I’d better go rescue poor Colt from being stuck in that trailer all morning. I’ll be back later.”

“Oh! Before I forget, guess who I saw strutting around showing off his championship saddle bronc buckle from last year?” Chrissy asked. 

“Please don’t tell me… Champ?” Waverly groaned.

“We have a winner. Hopefully somebody else will take the championship today. I just wanted to mention it, so maybe you can avoid his stupid boy-man self. Especially since he keeps trying to ask you out on another date.”

“Easily the worst decision of my life.”

Chrissy chuckled. “I’m glad you finally came to your senses. Have you had any new prospects lately?”

“Not really. It’s hard to find anybody that can handle the travel and demand of following the rodeo. It makes it hard to have any kind of relationship.”

“Maybe you’ll find someone today. Who knows?”

“Yeah. Who knows?” Waverly said under her breath as she left the barn to go rescue Colt and wake her whisky-soaked and reckless sister.

*** 

As Waverly approached the large four horse trailer, she could hear Colt shuffling around inside. 

“Hold on Colt, I’ll get you out.” Waverly said gently.

Colt stamped his hoof impatiently. 

Waverly unlatched the horse trailer door and was greeted by a large golden rump. Colt twisted his head to see who was at the door. When he saw Waverly, he let out a lengthy whinny.

“I missed you too boy. Now where is your mom?” Waverly asked as she scratched his sweet spot behind his ears. Colt leaned into the touch and groaned happily. 

Waverly let out a soft chuckle. She untied the large palomino from his stall and led him outside. She walked him up and down the grassy lane behind the trailer to stretch his legs.

After a good amount of walking, Waverly hitched Colt to the side of the trailer, hung his breakfast hay net, and went to see where Wynonna was.

She didn’t have to go very far. 

As she approached the front of her blue and white Ford F-150, she saw sock covered feet crossed on the dashboard. When she got to the window, Wynonna had her black Stetson pulled down over her face, arms crossed protectively over her stomach, and country music spilling softly from the speakers. 

Waverly knocked on the window with intent.

“Who is it? And why are you bothering me?”

“Wynonna, did you forget about your horse?”

“Baby girl!! Of course not. He and I got into an argument and I told him until he comes to his senses he wasn’t coming out of the trailer.”

“I’m sorry. Did you say you got into an argument with your horse?”

“Um, yeah.” Wynonna stated like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“What about do I dare ask?”

“He farted on me as I walked around him. When I asked if he did it on purpose, he shook his head no.”

Waverly was dumbstruck. Speechless. Taciturn.

When her voice came back to her, she stared intently at Wynonna. “Are you serious right now?”

“Dead.” Wynonna retorted. “How can we be a team if he lies to me?”

“Wynonna…” Waverly hesitated. “He’s a horse…”

“I know! I’m not stupid Waverly!”

Waverly was in disbelief. First, she couldn’t figure out how her day took such a weird turn. Second, she was questioning why she was still arguing with her sister.

“Anyways… I wanted to make sure you were here and getting ready for the competition. Now that I have done that, I’m going to head back to the barn.” Waverly said with concern and skepticism in her voice.

“Thanks for checking in on me baby girl. Now let me go talk to this palomino and see if we can’t get this sorted out.”

Waverly gave Wynonna a small wave and walked away briskly. Sometimes she questioned her sister’s sanity. At that very moment, she was questioning it more than usual.

As Waverly walked across the lot, she was distracted by a bit of commotion off to the side. She turned her head to look at a man trying to get his horse to settle, only to walk into something that felt like a brick wall. She apologized profusely as she straightened herself out. 

When she realized who she literally bumped into, she immediately cursed herself for not looking where she was going. 

“Hey beautiful! Have you seen my championship buckle?” Champ asked as he thrust his waist towards Waverly. 

Waverly managed to back up just enough that Champ was not in her personal bubble. He proudly had his hands framing the almost too large buckle angled at Waverly. She took in the stupid boy-man for a moment. He had a white Stetson perched proudly on his head and a red and black western shirt covered by an unzipped protective vest. The long sleeve shirt covered his obnoxious tattoos and freakishly large muscles, muscles that she found to be too big to be attractive. She wondered to herself why she would even consider going on a date with this idiot. Oh yeah, the limited dating options. 

“Yes, Champ. I’ve seen the buckle.” Waverly said with a hint of disdain in her voice.

“I’m going to get a new buckle tonight. I’m the best saddle bronc rider there ever was!” he bragged.

“Give me a break.” Waverly whispered under her breath.

That snapped him out of his gloating. “What did you say?”

Waverly had never heard anybody speak with as much venom as Champ did in that moment. She froze for a second too long. He suddenly reached out with both hands and grabbed her biceps hard. Too hard. It started to become painful. She could feel his nails digging into her skin.

He got right up in her face, but before he could say or do anything else, Waverly heard the sweetest, sexiest voice she had ever heard.

“Get your paws off of her.” It was a command that brooked no objection.

Champ eased his grip and slowly turned towards the voice. Once he completely let go, Waverly took a step back and looked around to see who stood up for her.

She had never seen a more beautiful or handsome woman in her life, too beautiful to be fully human. If Waverly had to guess she must have been around 5’9”. A white Stetson that covered the most brilliant shoulder-length red hair that Waverly had ever seen. She stood casually with her hands in her front pockets, relaxed, but conveying that she meant business. Her royal blue western shirt was covered by an open protective vest and the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. Waverly couldn’t help but take a minute to admire how the blue shirt complimented her vibrant red hair; she felt like a mere mortal in the presence of a goddess. The woman’s denim jeans hugged her in all the right places, and to top it off she had on a well-worn pair of dark brown Justin cowboy boots.

Waverly shamelessly let her eyes roam over the stunning woman’s body, taking in every curve.

Suddenly, Champ’s voice snapped her out of her daydream. 

“Who do you think you are? She’s my girl and this is a private conversation.” 

“She doesn’t look like your girl. Even if she was, it doesn’t look like this was a conversation she wanted to have. Weren’t you taught how to properly treat women?” the stranger drawled.

Champ’s eyes flew wide open. He had never had a woman speak to him that way. He didn’t like it. He was a champion and women threw themselves at him. He wasn’t going to stand for this.

He stood up tall and started walking towards the stranger with a meaningful glare. “You don’t know who you’re talking to. You should learn to know your place.”

Champ barely finished the last sentence out before the mysterious-and very sexy-stranger hit him with an impressive right hook. He fell to the ground and didn’t get up. In fact, he didn’t move at all, except for the falling and rising of his chest.

The incredible woman looked around at the crowd that had gathered, “Anyone else think it’s acceptable to treat a woman in that manner?” she questioned.

The crowd murmured “no” and started to disperse. As they disbanded, many of the comments Waverly heard were that Champ had finally had what was coming to him. He had caused enough trouble on the circuit. In a matter of minutes, the crowd was gone.

Waverly stood staring at the marvel before her. Once the crowd had dissipated, the redhead turned, and the two women made eye contact.

Waverly felt an instant pull the second her hazel eyes met beautiful, sparkling honey, brown eyes.

“Are you alright?” the woman asked gently.

“I’m fine.” Waverly assured her. “You didn’t have to do all that.”

“Of course, I did. You don’t treat women the way he was.” 

“Well, how chivalrous of you.” Waverly flirted as a slight blush crept up her neck onto her cheeks. 

The redhead ducked her head, looked back at Waverly, and smiled.

Good Golly Miss Molly! What a smile it was. Waverly could barely keep herself together. This goddess-at this point there was no more descriptive words for her-had dimples. The most adorable dimples that accompanied the most sincere smile she had ever seen. 

“Are you entered in the rodeo today?” she asked, bringing Waverly back to Earth.

“Oh-umm, yeah. I’m in the team roping event later. What about you?

“Saddle bronc.” She said proudly.

Waverly took a closer look, and she found what she was looking for. Firm, muscular, toned arms that were definitely noticeable through the woman’s shirt.

She made a desperate attempt to not drool.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you on the circuit before.” 

“This is my first rodeo. Everything finally fell into place for me. I sold my house, quit my job, and hit the road. It’s just me, my truck and trailer, and Calamity Jane.”

Waverly raised an eyebrow and thought what an odd name. “Who is Calamity Jane?”

The woman let out a soft chuckle. “Don’t be jealous now.”

“Who said I was jealous?” she shot back.

“It’s all over your face.”

Waverly didn’t like that approximately seven minutes after meeting this woman, she could already read her like a book.

“Calamity Jane…” she started, “is my beautiful red dun mare. She is my pride and joy.” 

Waverly let out a sigh she thought was quiet enough only she could hear. 

“I’m glad that give you some much needed relief.” the redhead chuckled.

Waverly shot her a glare. “You know, you’re giving me all this grief and I don’t even know your name.”

“Nicole. Nicole Haught.”

“Your last name is what now?” Waverly stuttered. Did she just say “hot?”

“Haught. H-A-U-G-H-T.”

Oh, Wynonna would have a field day with this, Waverly thought to herself. “So, are you always so chivalrous toward women who have boy-man problems?” 

“Only the beautiful ones,” Nicole said as she shot Waverly a wink that sent warmth rushing through Waverly’s body.

A smirk grew across Nicole’s face when she saw how red Waverly’s face was.

Waverly was bisexual, and she had never had a problem flirting before. In Nicole’s presence, she felt like she was under a spell that made her forget how to function normally. She suddenly became a bumbling mess. A bumbling gay mess. A bumbling hot gay mess.

As panicked thoughts flew around in Waverly’s head, Nicole’s eyes were drawn to the rustic clock that was hanging off the side of the barn. She let out what sounded like a sad sigh, drawing the brunette’s attention.

“I hate to have to cut this short, but I have to go. I really need to start prepping for my event,” Nicole said wistfully.

Waverly looked her in the eyes and saw sincerity. The woman genuinely wanted to stay and talk with her. This gave the brunette the encouragement she needed to ask her what she deeply wanted to. 

“Maybe we can meet up later?” Waverly asked cautiously, “Maybe after our respective events?” 

“I would love that!” Nicole beamed, flashing those damn dimples that made Waverly weak in the knees.

Waverly suddenly felt emboldened. As she walked past Nicole, she stopped and rested one hand on the taller woman’s chest. 

“Have a great ride cowgirl. Come back to me in one piece,” she whispered into Nicole’s ear. 

She planted a firm kiss on Nicole’s cheek and continued walking towards the barn.

The brunette looked over her shoulder and saw the redhead giving her a look that could only be described as desire. Waverly shot her one last wink and walked back to the barn.

She had no idea how she was supposed to focus on her event when all her thoughts and focus were suddenly not on the rodeo at all, but a stunning red-headed, bronc rider.

Waverly was so screwed.


End file.
